Teen Titan drabbles
by fanfictiongoddess
Summary: A collection of teen titans drabbles. Mostly Lightning Beast boy pairing. Yes, I'm odd.
1. fall

It had been a struggle, But Beast Boy had managed to convince Lightning to ditch the armor for a while and year something more civilian like for the day. Of course, that meant Beast Boy would have to wear something normal too. That didn't bother him though. It was nice to wear something different once in awhile.

It was ironic that Beast Boy ended up wearing a green sweater and Lightning a orange one. Color code habits die hard. It was also rather funny that Beast Boy found himself wearing a purple scarf. Lightning refused to wear a scarf, saying the garment was for those who can not stand a little cold.

The fact that Lightning was shivering was almost satisfying. However a sense of guilt quickly kicked in. Beast Boy wasn't one to let someone suffer. Even if the person suffering was a jerk who was too stupid and stubborn to wear a scarf.

"Cold?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I'm fine." Lightning replied.

"Your teeth are chattering." Beast Boy said in observation.

"Their not." Lightning said.

Beast Boy sighed and removed his own scarf before holding it out to Lightning and offering it to him.

"Here." Beast Boy said.

Lightning looked surprised at the offered scarf. For a moment he looked tempted to take it. He then glanced at Beast Boy.

"Don't you need this?" Lightning asked.

Beast Boy shrugged.

"I'll be fine. Now take it." Beast Boy said.

The yellow skinned teen looked at the scarf a few moments more before shaking his head.

"No. I will not take it." Lightning said.

Beast Boy let out a long sigh of annoyance.

"Look dude, just take the damn scarf!" Beast Boy said.

The tone in which Beast Boy took did not help the situation. It only served to anger Lightning. He crossed his arms and glared.

"Do not tell me what to do, green one." Lightning snarled.

"I'm trying to be nice. And stop calling me green one. It's annoying." Beast Boy snarled back.

" Too bad, green one." Lightning said, saying the words "Green one" tersely.

The nice walk in the park was turning into chaos. Thankfully it was dusk and people had started back home by now. So no one was around to see Beast Boy suddenly tackle Lightning to the ground. While Lightning could have easily zapped Beast Boy and ended the fight, for some reason he decided not to.

For awhile the two tussled, angry cries coming from both boys. Finally both paused, out of breath. They panted as they faced each other. They locked eyes for a moment. Suddenly Lightning darted his head forward, kissing Beast Boy on the lips.

Beast Boy was only mildly surprised by this action, somehow knowing this might happen the moment they locked eyes. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lightning's scrawny frame. For a couple of minutes they stayed this way. Finally Beast Boy pulled away.

"About time. Geez, do I have to get you mad every time I want a kiss?" Beast Boy asked.

Lightning just smirked.


	2. don't mess with some things

Lightning was pissed. Bad enough that Mammoth showing up had ruined his and Beast Boy's movie viewing time ( he was enjoying "Clash Of The Titans" very much ,thank you.) but getting punched hard enough to go crashing through the glass doors was just more then annoying.

Getting up from hitting the street hard, he winced. The glass had cut into his yellow skin and he was bleeding now. He walked the pain off though. Though he knew Beast Boy was more then capable of handling himself in a fight, he wasn't going to leave him to battle alone.

Making his way back to the now broken window, Lightning looked in to see how the battle of progressing. Beast Boy was as he predicted, doing fine. Instead of using brute strength in an elephant or dinosaur form, he was being clever for once and getting in quick attacks as a spider monkey.

The yellow elemental almost laughed at the sight of Beast Boy leaping onto Mammoth's head and Mammoth swinging at him, only to end up hitting himself when Beast Boy moved. It was even more so funny that Beast Boy managed this trick more then once.

Eventually, Mammoth caught on though and swatted Beast Boy out of the air, slamming him against a wall. Beast Boy shifted back to his normal form and groaned as Mammoth approached.

"Now I'm going to crush you!" Mammoth snarled.

Beast Boy might have been afraid if he had not caught sight of Lightning behind Mammoth, his fists clenched and sparking.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Beast Boy said with a smirk. "Pissing off my boyfriend is a bad idea."

This caused Mammoth to pause.

"Boyfriend?" he questioned right before said boyfriend jammed his hands against Mammoth's back and shocked him.

Mammoth screamed and quickly collapsed, twitching time to time. Lightning gave a snort as he looked down as Mammoth with disdain.

"Yes. Boyfriend. As in messing with him bumps up my annoyance to anger." Lightning said.

"Dude, he's smoking. And ugh, burning hair is not a nice smell." Beast Boy said.

Lightning did not seem concerned for Mammoth. He knew how much electricity was too much. Mammoth would survive. As the police sirens wails could be heard in the distance, a idle thought voiced by Beast Boy got Lightning's attention.

"I wonder if we'll get our ticket money back..." he said.


	3. cuddling with pets

"Dude! That is the ugliest cat I've ever seen!" Beast Boy cried out when Lightning entered the living room, cat in his arms.

Lightning glared at Beast Boy as he placed the brown cat on the floor. The cat looked like it had gone through some hard times. Half it's tail was gone, it's whiskers were curled and bent, and there were small bald patches on the cats body. It was hard not to laugh as the cat with a face that looked like it was smushed in, walked. The cat walked into a loopy fashion, as if drunk.

"Do not make fun of Quy." Lightning said.

"Quy?" Beast Boy questioned, glancing down at the cat as it nearly walked into the couch.

"It's a Vietnamese name. It means 'precious'" Lightning explained as he stepped over to the couch as well.

"I'm guessing this is Thunder's cat and not yours, as I don't think you would name your own pet something that prissy." Beast Boy said.

Lightning nodded as Quy attempted to jump up on the couch. Beast Boy may have thought the cat ugly, but he reached down to help Quy onto the couch. Quy was obviously pleased by this action as he began to purr. Too bad his purr reminded Beast Boy of a truck backing up.

"Yes, it is Thunder's cat. He found it a week ago. Not surprisingly, he found it in a dumpster." Lightning said, taking a seat next to Beast Boy.

"You think it's ugly too, don't you?" Beast Boy asked, reaching out to stroke Quy on top of the head.

Once again Lightning nodded, this time with a deep sigh.

"It is quite ugly, yes. Oh, I wouldn't pet him by the way. I am quite sure he has fleas." Lightning said.

As Beast Boy quickly moved his hand away from Quy, who looked a little annoyed at Beast Boy now if it was possible for a cat to express annoyance with merely it's face, Lightning continued to speak.

"My brother adores him though. He dotes on the creature like it were a child. In fact, I would not be watching the cat if not for him insisting that since he'll be gone all night with Starfire, that Quy will get lonely and that will hurt his health." Lightning said, rolling his eyes.

"I see... speaking of Starfire, she would probably love this cat." Beast Boy said.

"Most likely. If I did not know my brother well, I would almost suspect that he adopted the cat to get closer to Starfire. But I know my brother better then that." Lightning said.

"That's true." Beast Boy said before grinning suddenly. "Anyways, got the action movie for us to watch. I'll just pop it into the dvd player now."

An hour later, despite all the explosions and yelling on the t.v screen, Lightning and Beast Boy were huddled close to each other. The two looked rather content and a little drowsy. Drowsy enough that they had let popcorn and candy bags fall to the floor, forgotten. Quy, who had been perched on the arm of the couch, made his way over to the two super heros. He then flopped down and stretched out onto Beast Boy and Lightning's laps. It was enough to rouse them and make them look down.

"Heh, I guess he's kind of ugly in a cute way... and I think I'll chance a few fleas." Beast Boy said.

"Yes... whats a few fleas to super heros like us?" Lightning said before laying his head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Quy purred, content.


	4. Dance committee Highschool AU

"This whole thing is stupid." Lightning snarled from his chair in the corner of the room.

"Then why are you even here?" Robin asked, not even looking up from the list he was making.

"Got busted spray painting stuff on the boys room wall, so he the principal put him on the dance committee as punishment." Garfield (known more often as Beast Boy) said with a chuckle.

Tavis, also known as Lightning, gave Beast Boy a pointed glare.

"That's why your here too!" he shouted.

"Yeah, but I didn't call the principal names. Though that last insult was interesting. Never heard anyone call the principal the "hairy unwashed one.". That was kind of funny." Beast Boy said.

Starfire, who was sorting the jars of paints for the signs they were about to make, stared a bit at Lightning.

"I can not believe you were calling the principal such names!" she cried, nearly dropping a jar of paint.

"Funny, I can believe it." Raven muttered from her own corner.

Lightning now glared at Raven.

"Do you have a problem?" he hissed.

"Yes. I don't wish to be here." Raven said with a shrug.

This caused Robin to frown.

"Hold on. Just how many of you are here because of some sort of punishment?" Robin asked.

Three out of five hands were raised. To gather strength, Robin took a deep sigh.

"Well..." Robin said "At least Terra and and Cyborg are doing this willingly. Their just late."

Beast Boy raised a hand.

"Umm, I think now is the time to tell you that Terra is a part of the committee because she was caught throwing rocks at the principals car." Beast Boy said.

"She threw rocks at the principal's car? What is it with that girl and rocks? Last week she threw a rock at me." Lightning said.

"That's because rocks are hard and so is your head." Terra said as she walked into the room.

Beast Boy just about flew off his chair when Terra entered.

"Hey, Terra!" Beast Boy said in greeting.

"Hey, BB. How's it going?" Terra greeted back, high fiving Beast Boy.

Robin frowned as he noticed the lack of Cyborg.

"Terra, wasn't Cyborg suppose to come with you?" Robin asked.

Sensing the stress in Robin's voice, she turned to face him with a regretful look. Robin sensed he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"Cyborg said he couldn't make it. Sometime about having to handle a computer virus at home." Terra said.  
Robin groaned. It was just about all he could do at the moment. Trying to make the best out of things, he picked up his clipboard.

"Well, we might as well get to it then. First, we should decide on a theme for the dance." Robin said, pen poised to write down ideas.

"Oh! We must have a wondrous spring theme!" Starfire cried.

"But it's winter." Lightning pointed out.

"We should go with a jungle theme." Beast Boy suggested.

That was the last thing Robin could make out before everyone started speaking at once. Either with ideas or complaints. This was going to be a long afternoon.


	5. Genderbent Lightning genderbent AU

Another day, another fight. Tonight, it was a fight against two siblings called Thunder and Lightning. Beast Boy wasn't about to mock the names, knowing that those probably weren't their real names. Besides, he should talk about alternate names.

All the other titans save him and Starfire were sent flying back by one of Thunder's thunderclap waves. Without even speaking, the two went for different targets to fight. Beast Boy went for Lightning. He quickly changed into a bear and charged at the yellow, willowy teen.

Grabbing Lightning in a bear hug, Beast Boy discovered something that threw him off. Lightning had breasts. He could barely feel them through the armor she wore, but they were there. This made Beast Boy pause long enough for Lightning to send an electrical running through her body, shocking Beast Boy.

He let go immediately, stumbling back in pain as he morphed back to his normal form. Once his head cleared, he saw he was in trouble given the way Lightning was glaring at him.

"How dare you!" Lightning hissed, electricity forming in her hands as she glared at Beast Boy.

"Woah! Hey! Time out here. I didn't know you were a girl. I didn't mean to.. you know.. feel you up. Honest!"

Lightning didn't seem to believe Beast Boy considering she started throwing electricity at Beast Boy. Beast Boy managed to dodge the electricity. He was well aware that this battle had changed from stopping her from doing mischief to a personal anger at Beast Boy.

"Would you stop fighting me!" Beast Boy cried.

Lightning narrowed her eyes at this.

"Why? You do not feel I can fight well just because I'm a girl?" Lightning snarled.

"Huh? What? No! That's not it at all! I fight girls all the time!" Beast Boy cried.

Wrong answer it seemed, as more electricity was thrown at him. Personally, Beast Boy was getting sick of dodging. Though he wasn't much of a diplomat, he tried to talk to Lightning.

"Come on, let's talk. I don't think we need to fight." Beast Boy said.

"Then why have you and your friends attacked me and my brother?" Lightning snarled.

"Your causing mass chaos! You two have to have something better to do, I'm sure. Like uh... go to the movies!" Beast Boy suggested.

Lightning snorted.

"Please, what loser would go to a movie alone?" Lightning said.

"Can't your brother come with you?" Beast Boy asked.

Lightning shook her head.

"No. My brother does not like the same movies I enjoy. He does not like movies with action and explosions." Lightning said.

Now Beast Boy was surprised.

"You like action movies?" he asked.

"Is that so surprising?" Lightning replied.

"It's just that normally girls don't enjoy that type of movie." Beast Boy said with a shrug.

Lightning snorted again.

"I am not most girls." Lightning said.

Beast smiled a bit.

"Yeah... I can see that.." he said.

Lightning took this as an insult as she started to form more electricity.

"Woah, wait! That's a good thing!" Beast Boy cried quickly. "Look, this will sound strange but... would you like to go to a movie?"

The angry look on Lightning's face disappeared and was replaced by a look of surprise. She then frowned for a moment, thinking the question over.

"You... are not joking?" she asked.

"Nope. It's rare to find a girl into action movies. Besides... you are kind of cute." Beast Boy said.

That seemed to surprise Lightning too. It was clear she was not told she was cute often. A moment of silence, and then a smile came to her face.

"Very well, I accept your offer." Lightning said.

"Great!" Beast Boy said with a grin. "But first... we should probably get my friends and your brother to stop fighting."


	6. making contact

For the first week or so of their relationship, Beast Boy was almost afraid of letting his body make contact with Lightnings. A part of him remembered that the yellow colored teen was capable of surging electricity through himself. He also remembered how painful it was to be shocked.

Often he would tell himself that his fear was silly. Lightning wasn't going to shock him for no good reason. Maybe if he pissed him off enough he would. But that was a different sort of issue.

Beast Boy was mulling over this in his mind when Lightning's yell broke him out of his thoughts.

"Cursed book!" Lightning cried, holding one of his hands up to his eye level to inspect it.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked in a concerned voice.

It was probably nothing. This was a book after all. Still, it was one of Raven's rare books that weren't supposed to be a spell book. So better safe then sorry.

"It's nothing." Lightning responded, looking slightly grumpy now.

Beast Boy ignored Lightning's gruff response and without even thinking of it, took Lightning's hand gently in his and looked at the finger. Just a paper cut.

"Your right." Beast Boy said. "It's nothing."

Lightning said nothing for a moment before allowing himself a light smile.

"Not entirely nothing… it did finally get you to touch me for once." He said.

For a moment Beast Boy stared at Lightning in surprise. Finally he smiled back and spoke.

"Heh, guess you have a point there." Beast Boy said.

And for a bit, his hand lingered on Lightnings.


	7. toys

"Look Lighting! It looks just like you!" Beast Boy cried.

Lighting glanced up from the table of junk he was looking over. Though Beast Boy had told him yard sales generally had good stuff, Lightning had yet to see anything of interest.

"What are you talking about, green one?" Lightning asked, now facing Beast Boy.

"This!" Beast Boy said, holding up a yellow and spiky haired monstrosity.

"What is that?" Lightning asked, nearly wincing at the sight of the thing.

"It's a treasure troll. Look, even the little stone in it's belly button your suppose to wish on is yellow. It's so you." Beast Boy said.

"It is not! And I wish you would put that thing away." Lightning snorted.

"Sorry. Wishes won't work unless you rub the stone." Beast Boy said, a smirk on his face.

"I am not rubbing a stone on a toy for a wish." Lightning growled.

"Aw, come on. Just a little?" Beast Boy teased, putting the treasure troll up to Lightning's face.

Lighting frowned and his fingers sparked.

"Unless you would like to see that toy fried, I would remove it from in front of my face." Lightning said.

Beast Boy shrugged, sensing he was pushing Lightning a little too far. So he relented and pulled the Treasure Troll away from Lightning's face. After placing it back on the table. Without another word the two continued down the row of junk laden tables. Lightning suddenly grinned and picked up a Kermit the frog doll from one of the tables.

"If that troll toy is me, then this frog must be you." Lightning said.

"I am so not Kermit the frog." Beast Boy said with a snort.

"Yet he is green like you. And you can turn into a frog, can you not?" Lightning insisted. "Also, I have seen you flail your arms time to time like this certain frog."

That was the last time Beast Boy was going to watch the Muppet's dvd in front of Lightning. He hadn't even known Lightning had been paying attention to the screen at the time.

"I do not flail my arms!" Beast Boy cried.

Lightning just smiled and placed the toy back down. Though both had placed the items they found on the tables at that time, neither were surprised when Christmas rolled around and Beast Boy received a Kermit doll from Lighting and Lightning received a yellow hair treasure troll from Beast Boy. The other titans did not get why the two burst into laughter at this.


	8. truths

A low moan escaped from Beast Boy's throat as Lightnings hands wandered over his naked body. Lightning just seemed to know all of Beast Boy's sensitive spots. He knew just where to brush his finger tips against, where to stroke, even where to lick.

It was always like this when Lightning started the foreplay. Where Beast Boy was better at the act of sex himself, Lightning knew how to get him to a flustered state. Seemed almost the opposite of their natures. Beast Boy was normally the more patient out of the two, and Lightning the quick to react one.

Still, there was the occasional problem...

"Ow!" Beast Boy suddenly cried as a slight jolt went through him.

Lightning paused in his foreplay and frowned.

"Did I shock you again?" he asked.

"Yes! I thought you said you could control that!." Beast Boy grumbled, sitting up now.

The mood was quite plainly gone now, more so as Lightning was narrowing his eyes. A sure sign he was a little pissed off now. Crossing his arms across his own bare chest, he spoke.

"I can not help my electrical discharge when I'm aroused enough. Just as you seem to not be able to control your scratching during intercourse." Lightning said.

"First off, call it sex. Not intercourse. You make it sound like a medical text book thing. As for the scratching, I can't help it either! It's just... I'm not really thinking of controlling any animal instincts that just kind of show up during sex." Beast Boy said.

Lightning snorted in annoyance.

"Really? What ARE you thinking of during sex then?" Lightning asked.

Beast Boy looked just as annoyed as Lightning now as he snapped out the next words.

"I'm thinking about you you idiot!"

A look of surprise and then relief appeared on Lightning's face. It was then Beast Boy realized something.

"You... thought I might have been thinking of someone else?" Beast Boy asked.

For a moment Lightning was silent. When he did speak it was in a soft tone.

"Sometimes, when you mention Terra... the look on your face... let's just say I don't quite recall seeing your face like that when you look at me." Lightning said.

"Dude, of course its different. Terra was my first love. There's a bit of specialness in that. But that doesn't mean I don't love you." Beast Boy said, taking one of Lightning's hands in his.

Lighting smiled. Not his about to cause mischief smile but a soft, content smile. Beast Boy was happy enough to see that smile that he ignored the slight spark that he he felt when he took hold of Lightning's hand.


End file.
